POZWAŁEM GONCIARZA - Zapytaj Beczkę 129
Opis odcinka Zapytaj Beczkę powraca! Jednogłośna Opinia Krzysztof wita się z widzami po dłuższej przerwie, w czasie której nie miał pomysłu, jak być śmiesznym (w tej kwestii chyba nic się nie zmieniło). Nie wiedział, o czym mówić, aż przeczytał ten komentarz: "Na Facebooku napisałeś, że nie ma flow do zrobienia następnego odcinka. Piszę ten komentarz z nadzieją, że Cię natchnie." - Rainman Możemy być zgodni, że taka właśnie była jednogłośna opinia internautów. Pytania *Krzysztofie, moj zwiazek z dziewczyna skonczył sie po tygodniu (ona powiedziała ze niejest w stanie Mnie pokochać) ale ja ją kocham. Nieumiem sobie z tym poradzić. Co ma zrobić? Zwracam sie do Ciebie jak do starego kumpla :c - matiglokk2 *Krzysiu, mam pewien problem. Ostatnio usłyszałam od znajomego, że w "czasach" jego rodziców na dziewczynę mówiło się skóra. Lepsza już LOSZKA czy SKÓRA? pozdrawiam cieplutko - Kamila Wiel *Więcej kawałów informatycznych! - Jaki rozmiar stanika powinna mieć prawdziwa dziewczyna informatyka? - C++ - Radzio Ibek *Mój stary to fanatyk wędkarstwa. Pół mieszkania zaj***ne wędkami najgorsze. Średnio raz w miesiącu ktoś wdepnie w leżący na ziemi haczyk czy kotwicę i trzeba wyciągać w szpitalu bo mają zadziory na końcu. W swoim 22 letnim życiu już z 10 razy byłem na takim zabiegu. Tydzień temu poszedłem na jakieś losowe badania to baba z recepcji jak mnie tylko zobaczyła to kazała buta ściągać xD bo myślała, że znowu hak w nodze. Druga połowa mieszkania zaj***na Wędkarzem Polskim, Światem Wędkarza, Super Karpiem xD itp. Co tydzień ojciec robi objazd po wszystkich kioskach w mieście, żeby skompletować wszystkie wędkarskie tygodniki. Byłem na tyle głupi, że nauczyłem go into internety bo myślałem, że trochę pieniędzy zaoszczędzimy na tych gazetkach ale teraz nie dosyć, że je kupuje to jeszcze siedzi na jakichś forach dla wędkarzy i kręci gównoburze z innymi wędkarzami o najlepsze zanęty itp. Potrafi drzeć mordę do monitora albo wypie**olić klawiaturę za okno. Kiedyś ojciec mnie wk***ił to założyłem tam konto i go trolowałem pisząc w jego tematach jakieś losowe głupoty typu karasie jedzo guwno. Matka nie nadążała z gotowaniem bigosu na uspokojenie. Aha, ma już na forum rangę SUM, za naj***nie 10k postów﻿ - iREMAS *Krzysiu, pomóż mi, ostatnio w szkole krąży plotka, że czytam tak zwane "jałoji", przez co chłopcy zaczęli mnie nazywać klasowym gejem (tak, jestem dziewczyną) i nie do końca wiem co z tym zrobić :/ - Xenia Czerwińska *Może nikt nie skipuje Q&A, ale wydaje mi się, że nikt by nie zatęsknił gdyby tej części nie było. Dziękuję. - freeman3pl *Ja tam używam adblocka, ale na kanałach (na twoim też) które lubię go wyłączam. - Avadry *Krzysiu. Czy Ty dorabiasz jako nauczyciel geografii? ;-; W średniej mam kolesia od geografii, który wygląda jak łysa wersja Ciebie. Czasami nawet zachowuje się jak Ty. - Czarko *Spocone pachy! - Sebastian Stala *Krzysiu! Teoretycznie każdy ma prawo do własnej opinii i poglądów. Dlatego też szanuję Twoje, wydaje mi się, lewicowe poglądy. Sam zachęcasz do tego, żeby je szanować i ich nie krytykować. Odnoszę jednak przykre wrażenie, że gdy ktoś napisze, że pedały to zło albo coś co Ci się nie podoba, to wtedy od razu go wyśmiewasz, krytykujesz itp. To też jest jego opinia, więc powinienieś przynajmniej go nie wyśmiewać. Jeśli ktoś bezsensownie wyśmiewa Twoje poglądy(reszta komentarza ucięta) - Jan Ryguła *Jeżeli mamy czasami zajawkę na japońskie jedzenie i jemy je pałeczkami to czy Japończycy mają czasem zajawkę i jedzą sztućcami ? - Norbert Matuszak *Cześć jestem Michał i chciałbym zadać pytanie Dlaczego moi koledzy z klasy kiedy oglądają "Z Dupy " to zapamiętają tylko głupie teksty? Po każdym odcinku na przerwach słyszę ich cytujących co głupsze teksty Maćka ,dlaczego nie zwracają uwagi na ułamek prawdy życiowej i opinii światopoglądowych ? PS. Oglądam Cię od ok. 3 dni i Cię polubiłem. Bardzo dobrze łączysz w swoim programie bzdury i naukę.﻿ - cinolista *Siemanko ziomeczki! Gonchak, Martynka i Krzysztofiniu zaczęli mnie obrażać i wyzywać na YT. Z racji tego, że nie jestem byle jakim youtuberem, ziomeczki, pozwałem całą grupę do sądu. Filmik pokaże się wkrótce. Piąteczka!﻿ - Maczumpa *DRĄŻEK! - Magdalena Słupianek *NASZCZALI MI NA ŚNIEG - TobaQo PvP *Krzysiu, odniesiesz się jakoś do dramy między Atorem a Gimperem? Możesz też zrobić fragment Q&A w którym ich parodiujesz XD Niby dorośli mężczyźni a zachowują się jak dzieci :V Pozdro - Lech Wałęsa *Panie Krzysztofie! Nudno i smutno na youtubie. Proszę coś z tym zrobić! Znaczy jeśli pan chce. Ale może wytłumaczyłby pan jakieś skomplikowane zjawisko. Tak w pańskim stylu? - Emil Korobkiewicz *Krzysiu ty kurwo tak ci z tuninguje dupe ,że będzie na TVN turbo krzysiu krzysiu tylko nie klikaj shadowban bo oglodam ciebie zawsze gdy sram - Франек xp *HEŁBEŁEBE MASZARAKASZARA - Swag Lord *Będziesz na Pykronie? :D - KrzywyLotnik *mam bardzo trudną reakcję z tym kanałem. kompletnie nie wiem czy ludzie komentujący ten kanał są tak ograniczeni czy robią sobie jaja. ponadto, nie mogę zgadnąć czy Gonciarz wyśmiewa się z ludzi (ziemniaczanych Polaków) czy tak naprawdę czuje przywiązanie narodowe. Dwie zupełnie inne postaci w 'Zapytaj Beczkę' i 'The Uwaga Pies' (przyjmniej z okresu, kiedy oglądałam). K. Gonciarz, jeśli to prawda, że pomimo wyjazdu do Japonii nadal trzymasz się zasciankowego toku myślenia to boję się o siebie zagranicą. tak, nie jestem patriotka ale szanuję swój Kraj, niemniej jednak nie chciałabym reprezentować sobą tej ciemnej strony Polski.﻿ - Ewa Jackowska *WSZAMALI MI SZASZŁYKA! - ezu @CS:GO *Fraszki Beczki: Siedzę, krzyczę, kaczki się pocą Gimbus krzyczy: NO bo po co? Gonchak Kanciarza do snu lula Polaczek na: "Jaka cebula!" - Morfeusz *Krzysiu, jak Japończycy podchodzą np. do gen. Douglasa MacArthura, albo po prostu do tego, co stało się, co "zrobiono" z Japonią po II WŚ? W sensie...czy mają żal, czy może wstydzą się tego epizodu w swojej historii, czy może są zadowoleni z tego jak się to potoczyło?﻿ - tomatopomidor *Krzysiek wypowiesz się coś na temat obecnej sytuacji w polsce ? - グール東京 *Krzysiu co jeśli wszyscy co nie są daltonistami widzą źle a daltoniści dobrze?﻿ - Stachu Buchalczyk *Jesteś jednym z najgorszych jutuberów, kiedyś byłeś fajny, ale się zjebałeś. Kasa uderzyła ci do głowy, teraz się tylko popisujesz przed głupimi gimbami, bo tylko one oglądają ten kanał. Haks z jutuba cię zniszczył. Unsub i tyle. Nie pozdrawiam.﻿ - lohtowiec *Krzysiu, mam wyzwanie: spróbuj 3 razy, szybko powiedzieć SZYNSZYL. Bez przerwy. Powodzenia ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - Kasia Żurek *Hi, I'm from US and I don't understand shit from this what you told. Is it Russian? anyways, I clicked on this video because I saw ur awesome handsome face. After watching the video I looked at the comments and I saw words like "Gimbus" or "Jak Swinia". what are those? are these some memes?!﻿ - Starkiller's cat *dlaczego jak sikasz do toalety, to poziom wody się nie podnosi??? - Oskar Racki *ZATKALI MI ODKURZACZ! - Rusher - Best Plays of the Week *CHRZĄSZCZ! - Jarek *JAPATANA!!! - Kisia- Kingluss *GŻEGŻÓŁKA! - Lydia Demarek *Na ćwar mi tu zgrykciasz Ty tąćpio - Nav *Jak poznałeś się z Kasią? - Aleksander Segieth *Drogi Krzysiu, od paru lat interesuje się retoryką i sztuką perswazji. Przeczytałem trochę książek na ten temat i widząc niekiedy "sztuczki" w Twoim programie, uśmiecham się lekko pod nosem, ale jednocześnie Ci zazdroszczę bo robisz to w przeciwieństwie do mnie lekko i praktycznie niezauważalnie. Proszę podziel się pochłoniętymi już przez Ciebie tytułami tej dziedziny :)﻿ - Mloree *byłem u pielęgniarki bo się źle czułem a gdy wróciłem na majce nauczycielka miała gdzieś te zwolnieni i wpisała mi spóźnienie NAPLULI MI W TWARZ!!!﻿ - Zielencinka Master *Czy nie denerwuje cię to, gdy ten nieokrzesany motłoch cię obraża w komentarzach? Fraszka Beczki *Siedzę, krzyczę, kaczki się pocą Gimbus krzyczy: NO bo po co? Gonchak Kanciarza do snu lula Polaczek na: "Jaka cebula!" - Morfeusz Podkład muzyczny *Bryan Quinn, Carlos Herrera - Frontlines (przy logo programu) *Otis McDonald - Fingers *Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris *MK2 - Mean Streetz *MK2 - The Big Score *The Green Orbs - Mr. Turtle *Jimmy Fontanez/Media Right Productions - Feel The Funk *Doug Maxwell/Media Right Productions - Honky Tonkin' (w momencie, w którym Gonchak98 mówił, że pozwał Maczumpę) *John Deley and the 41 Players - Dewey, Cheedham, and Howe *Silent Partner - Chances ("Świat za oknem jest spokojny i piękny. Życie jest krótkie. Nie trać go na dramę Atora i Gimpera") *Topher Mohr and Alex Elena - Fortaleza *JR Tundra - Bar Crawl *Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Marsz Turecki (Fraszki Beczki) *Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Sequentia (Dies Irae) *Silent Partner - Move It Or Lose It *John Deley - In The Quarter *BaQ Beatz - Dream On (przy scenkach z Kasią i Polaczkiem) Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwszy odcinek siódmego sezonu Zapytaj Beczkę. *W tym odcinku wraz z Gonchakiem w jego The Best Of występuje Dezyderiusz Skowron, czyli YouTuber znany jako Masterczułek, a także Tori-sama. *Kasia Mecinski pojawia się raz pierwszy w historii programu. Nie jest to jednak jej debiut na kanale TheBeeczka - występowała w kilku odcinkach Mądrości Tłumów Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem Kategoria:Odcinki z Gonchakiem Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 7